Kokone Misako
Kokone is a kunoichi from Konohagakure who posesses the flora nature. Background Kokone is a member of the Misako clan. Her father is the leader of the clan and she is his oldest daughter. She has one sister and one brother, Ayami and Takeru. Takeru is her twin-brother and he was chosen to be the legally successor of their father, but he just wants control over the clan but he acts like he cares for the clan's well because their parents could change their mind and choose Kokone to be the clan's leader. She always fights for the clan's well and wants her parents to notice and that she really wants to look after the clan, but her parents still believe in Takeru. Appearence Kokone has long, brown hair with bangs and they are dyed light-pink at the end. She always wears it open. She has a white top with pink-red edges and a purple skirt. Sometimes she wears a light-orange scarf. On her hands are white-pink, like the top, sleves, one long and one short (watch original picture from vocaloid).She has hazelbrown eyes and she puts her headband on the forehead. Personality Generally Kokone is kind of shy, she's very quiet and she is often happy. She likes everybody who don't despises her. She's kind and asks before she takes. She's very popular in her group but some people don't see her because she's so shy. She doesn't like standing in the middle, she rather wants to be spectator. In combat she also stays in the background and spreads her pollen from a save hide-out. In the clan In her clan she's like the same but she's more ambitious because she desperatly wants to become the leader of the clan, not for control, but to save it, because she believes her brother will dishonor the clan. He's propose is to take over control and become the strongest clan in konohagakure. Kokone absolutly wants to prevent this, that's why she wants to take her father's place. Abilitys Kokone battles with her flora nature jutsu, so she's an expert in genjutsu and she avoids close-combat. That's why her taijutsu is actually pretty bad. Taijutsu How already said, her taijutsu is bad, so she avoids close-combat. She mostly stays in the background while her comrades fight. She supports them with genjutsu. Ninjutsu Kokone also uses flora nature ninjutsu, she can struggle with it very well, but her talent stucks in genjutsu. In a fight, she also fills the position of the medical nin. Her medical ninjutsu keeps within limits but it's acceptable and better then nothing. Genjutsu Her genjutsu is really good, she trained it her whole life. With the pollen she spreads in a fight she can easily subject her opponents when they are breathing in the pollen. Her comrades protect themselves from Kokone's pollen by a gas mask. Original Kokone Kokone's original charakter is taken from the vocaloid-series. I don't own her. I just drew the picture of her on top of this contribution. Here's an original picture of her. Other vocaloids on this wiki http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Galaco_Hirai I'll soon add more links Trivia *Kokone's last name is fictional because she actually has no last name *Kokone likes being in the nature and hates being in the village because she feels trapped *In fact she despites her brother but she don't let it notice anybody because it whouldn't look good in front of her parents *Kokone is a member of the own created group Chīmu